1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand, and more particularly, to a stand for movable equipment.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Such a stand is known, for example, from German Laid-Open Patent document DE 37 39 080 A1. This stand has a stand column and a pivot arm jointed to the stand column. To equalize the weight or torque acting on the pivot arm, a spring is provided that is attached at one end to the stand column and the other end, via a cord, to the pivot arm, the cord being reversed in its direction between the spring and the pivot arm. As a result, the spring exerts force on the pivot arm that is directed toward an abutment point, and the abutment point is displaced depending upon the respective position of the pivot arm.
The theory of this stand is also described in the article, "Weight Equalization in Precision Equipments" by H. Hilpert in Feingeratetechnik [Precision Equipment Technology], Vol. 2/1965 (see FIG. 7 on page 63 of this article). In the first paragraph of the left-hand column on page 63 of this article, it is explained that in the known stand, because of the finite curvature of the deflecting roller, i.e., because of the displacement of the abutment point when the pivot arm pivots, only an approximate weight equalization can be attained.
Such a stand is also known from East German Patent DD 221 571 A1, and is constructed according to the principles in the article by H. Hilpert. The abutment point in this stand also moves depending upon the respective position of the pivot arm because the deflecting element that deflects the cord connecting the end of the spring to the pivot arm is formed by an inclined surface with a finite curvature.
Furthermore, in both of these known stands, a separate constructional space is required for the arrangement of the deflecting element and the spring. As a result, the operability and possible pivoting region of the pivot arm may become restricted.